Hemalurgy
'''Hemalurgy '''is the third magic system in the Mistborn Series. To use Hemalurgy, a metal spike must be driven through someone's heart. Then the spike is taken and stabbed into the body of another person, the location of which determines the power transferred. The preferred method is to stab it directly through the heart into the other person, as the longer it is left out of the body the more power is lost. While Allomancy is the art of Preservation and Feruchemy is the art of balance, Hemalurgy is the art of Ruin, as the transfer of power destroys some of it. Allomancy creates power, and Feruchemy does not destroy or create, but preserves. Having a hemalurgic enhancement makes one susceptible to Ruin's influence (e.g. Zane, to whom Ruin could directly communicate; and Vin, who occasionally heard Ruin's voice in her head, though she mistook it for memories of her brother, Reen) or even to his control (e.g. Steel Inquisitors in books two and three). This, along with the fact that kandra and koloss, both of which are hemalurgically enhanced, can be controlled by Soothing, leads to the further speculation that hemalurgic enhancement of any kind makes one susceptible to being controlled by an outside force. Hemalurgic Metals Iron Steals human strength Steel Steals Allomantic physical powers Tin Steals human senses Pewter Steals Feruchemical physical powers Brass Steals Feruchemical cognitive attributes Zinc Steals human emotional fortitude Copper Steals human mental fortitude Bronze Steals Allomantic mental powers Aluminum Steals Allomantic enhancement powers Duralumin Unknown Atium Steals Allomantic and Feruchemical powers Malatium Unknown Gold Steals Feruchemical hybrid powers Electrum Unknown Hemalurgy + Allomancy When an Allomancer increases a certain aspect of themselves using Hemalurgy this aspect can gain new powers assuming the Allomancer can already use this power. What each metal does after Hemalurgically increased is as follows. Iron An Allomancer is able to pull much harder. Since Steel Inquisitors can pull upon metals inside peoples bodies, it is assumed this power is granted also Steel An Allomancer is able to push much harder. Since Steel Inquisitors can push upon metals in peoples bodies, it is assumed this power is also granted. Bronze A Seeker can pierce Copperclouds. Copper A Smoker can prevent his cloud from being pierced, and put his cloud around a wider range. Brass A Soother is able to soothe peoples emotions at more drastic rates Zinc A Rioter is able to Riot peoples emotions at more drastic rates. Tin A Tineye is able to increase their senses to far higher rates. Pewter A Pewterarm is able to have incredible strength when burning pewter. Hemalurgically Enhanced Groups/Characters *Steel Inquisitors (many spikes in various places in their bodies) Marsh - He became a Steel Inquisitor at the end of book one and provided the crew with more in-depth knowledge of the nature of the Inquisitors. *kandra (a pair of spikes called the kandra blessings) *koloss (four spikes positioned in various places in their body) *Vin (earring that her mother gave to her) *Zane (spike through the middle of his chest that allowed the God Ruin to speak to him and likely granted him increased precision with steel) Spook (tip of sword left on his shoulder during a fight allow him to be able to burn pewter Category:Magic Category:Hemalurgist